<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>worse than you thought by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005063">worse than you thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't mess with Arcturus, Gen, James Potter Bashing, Resurrection Stone saved Regulus, Sirius Black Bashing, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Регулус разочаровался в том, чему верил с детства. Он все равно умрет, так что он ищет информацию не только о крестражах, но и о прошлом Темного Лорда. Он находит еще больше разочарования. И камень. Регулус все равно умрет, так почему не забрать такую вещь с собой?<br/>Он не ожидал, что закрыв глаза на дне озера, откроет их летом перед пятым курсом. Но в каком-то смысле он и правда умер. Его разочарование никуда не делось. Как и цель.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcturus Black III &amp; Regulus Black, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black &amp; Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Чистота крови навек.</em> Девиз семьи Блэк. Их все. Чистокровные выше всех остальных. Маглы просто отбросы общества. Маглорожденные своим существованием оскорбляют саму магию. Все, кто не согласен с этим, должны быть изгнаны из семьи. Это вдалбливают всем Блэкам с рождения. </p><p>Сириус стал гриффиндорцем. Андромеда вышла за маглорожденного. Их назвали позором семьи. Регулус не понимал ни их, ни семью. Почему эти двое поступили так? Почему семья не простила своих же? Но он не задавал вопросов. Ему бы не ответили так, чтобы он действительно понял. Регулус слушал родителей, не понимал брата, собирал газетные вырезки о Темном Лорде. Тот был таким сильным, потомком самого Салазара Слизерина, боролся за права магов. Идеал в глазах чистокровных. Такой человек бы нашел способ примирить чистокровные семьи и тех, кого они изгнали. Он бы сделал их мир лучше. Доказал, что свет ошибался. Что Сириус ошибся в выборе. </p><p>Регулус не выделялся особо. Тихий и окруженный книгами. Слизеринец из старинной чистокровной семьи. Противоположность шумного и веселого старшего брата, поступившего на Гриффиндор. Сириус всегда говорил, что ненавидит семью, что они темные. Он даже сбежал к Поттерам, которых Блэки просто ненавидели. Реджи не понимал не только это. Если делаешь что-то, то делай полностью. Таково было его мнение.</p><p>Сириус говорил, что семья его презирает, что не заботится. Но Регулус знает о подобных семьях. Отец Северуса часто бил его и свою жену, потому что не заботился о них. Максимум, что получал Сириус, это пощечина от матери, когда он сам же доводил ее до истерики. Сириус возмущался, что они выкидывают членов семьи за то, что они выходят замуж по любви. Но после того как Андромеду выставили, он сам с ней не общался, хотя она была его любимой кузиной. Он возмущался тому, что они не поддерживают связь с семьями, которые чем-то отличаются. Как Уизли, например, просто потому что те не кичатся чистотой крови. Но Сириус наравне с Блэками не вспоминает о Пандоре, их дальней кузине, с которой они не общаются, ведь она со странностями. Сириус кричал о том, как ему ничего не надо от семьи, что он сам по себе. Но Альфардом подарил ему приличное количество золота, когда тот сбежал, пока сам Сириус жил с Поттерами, которые заботились о нем как о сыне. К чему были все эти возмущения, если они ничего не стоят в итоге?</p><p><em>Регулус всегда общался с Пандорой в тайне. Исследовал Лондон, когда никто не знал. Изучал магловские устройства. Под мантиями и формой у него иногда была магловская одежда.</em>   </p><p>Это было хуже того, о чем кричал Сириус. Ведь Сириус лишь <em>говорил</em>, а Регулус <em>делал</em>. Реджи знал, что с его стороны это считалось восстанием. Но он не жалел. Он все еще следовал пути Блэков, в конце концов. Он пытался не думать, что будет, если его поймают однажды. Но все равно не жалел. Он сам это выбрал. Это будет лишь его вина. Вот почему он не понимал Сириуса. Либо делай, либо молчи.</p><p>Разоблачение сущности Темного Лорда было как удар молнии. Все его надежды обрушились. Темный Лорд шел против всех законов магии. Из-за власти? Из-за страха смерти? И такой человек хотел вести чистокровных? Из-за крестражей в нем и от человека то ничего не осталось. Волан-де-Морт стал символом разочарования Регулуса во всем магическом мире. </p><p>Нет никаких идеалов. Чистокровные слепы. Светлые маги вроде Сириуса по-большей части просто болтают, а не делают. Даже Альбус Дамблдор, символ света. Регулус догадался о крестражах в 17. Почему о них не догадался такой мудрый и старый маг? </p><p>Регулус знал, что должен забрать Медальон. Но не уверен, почему точно. Он разочаровался. Хотел уничтожить причину этого разочарования. Хотел защитить... что именно? Семью? Нет. Магию. Волан-де-Морт извращал магию. Магический мир бы пал в разруху из-за него. Может, только в Британии, но магия бы уже пострадала. Магия дала им все. Помогала, лечила, открывала пути в неизведанное. Реджи не шибко заботили люди. Но магия, природа и животные? Они ничего не сделали. Это люди их губят. </p><p>Темный Лорд должен умереть. <em>Вот кто настоящий позор.</em> Регулус искал информацию о крестражах, зельях и инферналах. Но он понимал, что там больше. Он бы не нашел все крестражи. Но кому-то бы пришлось. Он мог немного расчистить дорогу этому человеку. Чтобы он уничтожил Темного Лорда. Тот слишком заигрался в свои игры. Забыл, что сам был человеком. А теперь стал чем-то куда более ужасным. Поэтому-то юный Блэк знал, что разочарованию нет предела.</p><p>Разочарование, гнев, отчаяние, жадность, людская глупость. У этих вещей будто не было границ. Если Темный Лорд пал так низко, то что еще он скрывал? Регулус сразу подумал о его корнях. Это были зверские поиски. Без сна и отдыха. Но он нашел. Том Реддл. Сын магла и сквиба. Когда он узнает, Регулус громко смеется до тех пор, пока по его лицу не начинают бежать слезы. Он чувствует, будто сумасшествие Блэков затуманивает его разум. </p><p><em>Этим он восхищался?</em> Ублюдок даже не чистокровный. И он смеет так коверкать магию? Реджи никогда не испытывал такую ярость прежде. Ярость удел его матери и брата, не его. <em>Но он в бешенстве.</em> Самовлюбленный недополукровка смеет помыкать чистокровными? <em>Не в этой жизни.</em> Регулус из семьи Блэк и он никогда этого не забывал. Пока писал заметки для Пандоры, пока наслаждался магловскими сладостями на улицах. Он Блэк. <em>И он не позволит этому ублюдку забыть об этом.</em></p><p>Он читал сказки Барда Бидля, он знает историю. Теперь особенно. Он узнает камень на кольце. Это вызывает новый приступ смеха. Волан-де-Морт так отчаянно кричал о своем наследии и жаждал бессмертия, но не понял <em>это</em>? Слишком плохо для него. Реджи знает, сколько зла причинил этот камень. Точнее люди с его помощью. Дары Смерти могли быть прокляты или быть обычными артефактами, но источником всех проблем были сами люди. Регулус заберет камень с собой. Ему пора отдохнуть от людской жадности, а самим людям наконец начать полагаться на свои силы, а не на мистические предметы.</p><p>В пещеру Регулус шел спокойным, даже умиротворенным. Разумеется, у него были вещи в этой жизни, которые он не сделал. Он хотел увидеть мир и узнать еще много нового. Но он не боялся умереть вот так. Это был его собственный выбор. </p><p>Это были его мысли, когда инферналы тянули его на дно озера. Когда свет над поверхностью становился все тусклее. Реджи почувствовал тепло на груди, где с цепочки свисал Воскрешающий камень. Он закрыл глаза, теряя сознание от нехватки воздуха. <em>Умирать не так уж страшно.</em><br/>
_______________________________________________________</p><p>Открыв глаза, Регулус уставился в потолок своей комнаты. Какого Мерлина, простите? Он моргнул, сглатывая. Его тело чувствовалось странно. Он все еще чувствовал вкус зелья, но намного слабее. Почему он здесь? Регулус трясущейся рукой тянется к груди. Камня не было. Он вытянул руку вперед. На пальцах странные полоски. <em>Такие были у него от зелья, что он варил летом перед пятым курсом.</em> Он отвлекся тогда, потому что его мысли были о сбежавшем Сириусе, а не о зельях. </p><p>Реджи сел и огляделся. Со стен на него смотрели газетные вырезки. Это все не было сном, он уверен. Дело в камне? Но как? Что более важно хотя. Еще два года прежде, чем он украдет крестражи. В его душе разочарование, смешанное с остаточным бешенством. Он не хочет видеть все это. Регулус клацает зубами. <em>И все в комнате просто взрывается.</em> Окно треснуло, все статьи и обои разорваны в клочья, книги с грохотом попадали с полок. </p><p>Регулус на шатких ногах идет в ванную. Его мутит, перед глазами плывет, кожа горит. Он буквально валится под душ. Регулус не знает, сколько он там стоит. Но ему все еще больно. Не одеваясь, он встает перед зеркалом. Его волосы наполовину седые, левый глаз почти белый, на теле царапины. <em>От когтей.</em> Но сам он тот же, что и перед пятым курсом. </p><p>Он хочет плакать, хочет смеяться. Он ударяет в зеркало, разбивая его. Его магия разносит дверь ванной. <em>Ему снова идти за ними?</em> Это шанс ему или Волан-де-Морту? Реджи натягивает штаны с кофтой и приваливается к стене, просто сползая вниз. Именно так его находит Кикимер.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Выброс магии, сказал целитель. Очень редкое явление. Магия переходит границы, вызывая изменения в теле, которое не может полностью ее вместить. Родители обеспокоенны и восторженны. Их мальчик уже сильнее некоторых взрослых магов. Регулус ничего на это не говорит. Он знает правду. И Арктурус это видит.</p><p>Арктурус истинный Блэк. Величественный, очень сильный и влиятельный. Его слова - закон в семье. Он уже давно назвал Регулуса своим преемником. Он видит, что часть Реджи не с ним. <em>Она на дне озера.</em> Но пока он тоже молчит.</p><p>Второй глаз Регулуса тоже побелел. Он берет ножницы и сам стрежет себя. Короткие волосы он просто зачесывает назад. Они полностью поседели. На его плечах, спине и ногах шрамы. Целитель сказал, что это возможно от магии. Он сам никогда такого не видел. </p><p>Родители рассказали другим, конечно. Еще бы, такое событие. К счастью, уже август. Регулус никуда не выходит. От его магии трещит воздух и книги падают со стеллажей. Кикимер волнуется за него. Реджи рад, что тот в порядке. Что ублюдок еще не добрался до него. Но часть Регулуса на том дне. Он понимает, что уже не может общаться с Кикимером как раньше. <em>Блэк не собирается втягивать его в это снова.</em></p><p>Когда родителей нет, Регулус накидывает плащ с капюшоном и уходит. Он ходит очень долго. Размышляет. В нем разочарование. Он по-прежнему считает, что без Волан-де-Морта магии будет лучше. Он попробует еще раз, как же иначе. Но не сразу.</p><p>В семье Блэк много магии и талантов. Еще там сумасшествие. От магии, кровосмешения, непробужденных талантов. Вот почему он никогда не считал Пандору странной. А в его правом глазу теперь слабая искра. Голубоватая как туманные глаза Пандоры. В его голове смешаны мысли, воспоминания и что-то, что он не может постигнуть. Теперь на нем тоже ярлык сумасшествия. </p><p>Он разочаровался в семье уже давно. Сириус перестал быть его братом, когда выбрал Джеймса Поттера на первом курсе. Арктурус и Пандора поймут. Поэтому он трансгрессирует. <em>Теперь его никто не отследит.</em> </p><p>Через час он приходит в дом Арктуруса и молча кладет кольцо с камнем на стол в его кабинете. Указывает на свой висок. Арктурус молча встает напротив и достает палочку. <em>Слова излишни.</em> Его дед видит и чувствует тоже, что и он. <em>Разочарование и бешенство.</em></p><p>-Грязный ублюдок, - цедит Арктурус. </p><p>Он делает несколько взмахов палочкой. Проклятье на кольце полностью ломается. Старый маг вынимает камень.</p><p>-Так эта вещь спасла моего наследника.</p><p>-Но он тоже спасен, нет? - все же спрашивает Регулус.</p><p>Его дед смеется.</p><p>-Он боится смерти, мальчик. <em>А уж Дары Смерти это знают.</em> Мало людей не боятся смерти. Еще меньше принимают ее. Ты хотел спасти магию и этот камень. Думаю, ты единственный такой, Реджи.</p><p>-Я чувствовал, что должен сделать это, но не из-за других. Конечно, в некотором роде я хотел всех защитить от Темного Лорда. - Регулус садится в кресло. - Но это не было главной целью. Я знаю, что об этом бы никто не узнал. Это устраивает меня.</p><p>Арктурус отдал ему камень.</p><p>-Он твой теперь.</p><p>Дед занимает свой стул за столом и с презрением смотрит на кольцо.</p><p>-От этого мы избавимся. Что более важно. Куда ты пойдешь теперь?</p><p>Реджи откинулся на спинку стула. </p><p>-Меня зовут далеко отсюда. Я не знаю, куда приду. Но я буду идти. И искать. </p><p>Арктурус кивает.</p><p>-Медальон Слизерина. Чаша Пуффендуй и Диадема Когтевран. Это отребье одержимо. Вероятно, семь его конечная цель. - Регулус поднял бровь. - Священное число. Он оскорбляет саму магию.</p><p>-Еще три тогда. Медальон он спрячет лишь через два года. Другие тоже?</p><p>-Вероятно, - пожал плечами Лорд Блэк. - Он даже может отдать один или два своим сторонникам, чтобы всегда знать, где они. </p><p>-Думаю, он спрятал один в Хогвартсе, - медленно сказал Реджи. - Это логично, верно? Кто станет искать там?</p><p>-Он может быть в Тайной Комнате. Я никогде не верил, что это миф. Или в Выручай-комнате. - Регулус тепло улыбается. - Нашел, ха? Поэтому мы похожи.<br/>
_______________________________________________________________</p><p>Родители все еще злы на Сириуса. Не из-за побега. Из-за побега к <em>Поттерам</em>. Они хотят перераспределение. Регулус помнит, что они хотели его и тогда. Но этого не случилось. Дамблдор сказал, что для такого нужны хорошие основания. Реджи сказал, что сам справится с ролью наследника. Дружки Сириуса сказали, что тоже примут участие, отчего их родители сказали Дамблдору, что не уверены во всем этом. В этот раз Регулус молчит. А Вальбурга наседает на Альбуса. Она таки добилась своего через неделю после начала учебного года. </p><p>Регулус все это время проводил в Выручай-комнате, выходя лишь на занятия. Все уже знали о вспышке его магии. Его волосы сильно выделялись. Он не использовал палочку с пробуждения, зная, что она больше не подходит ему. Реджи отправил в полет <em>абсолютно все</em> предметы и людей на уроке Флитвика. Маленький профессор был в шоке и восторге, пока опускал всех и все на землю. <em>Регулус будет немного скучать по нему.</em></p><p>Регулус уже через три дня нашел Диадему Когтевран в Выручай-комнате, среди кучи хлама. Кольцо уже уничтожено, он решает пока сохранить Диадему. Может, с ее помощью он узнает что-нибудь новое. Он знает, что мать втянет его в перераспределение. Это отличный шанс. Ему не нужен кто-то на хвосте, когда он уйдет.</p><p>Перераспределение утром четверга. Регулус в магловской кофте и джинсах за столом Когтеврана. К его плечу прижата Пандора. На них косятся, но глаза пока на Шляпе. Сириус с тремя друзьями и родители всех четверых. Джеймс отправился обратно в Гриффиндор, как и ожидалось. Люпин в Пуффендуй. Регулуса это вообще не удивило. Ремус был наивным, дорожил дружбой и прощал слишком многое. <em>Ситуация с Северусом чего только стоила.</em> Петтигрю в Слизерин. Это вызвало поднятые брови не только у Блэков.</p><p>-Давно пора, - неожиданно сказала Шляпа. Реджи действительно забыл, что она магический предмет, созданный основателями. Глупо полагать, что это просто способ сортировки студентов. - Я могу отправить студента туда, куда он хочет, потому что он может подстроиться под факультет. Но сейчас вы сами выбрали перераспределение. Я отправляю вас туда, где вы принадлежите по натуре.</p><p>Сириус заметно побледнел при этих словах. Вальбурга прямо засветилась.</p><p>-Наконец-то тебя отправят, куда положено, - сказала она.</p><p>-Я там и есть! - рявкнул Сириус. - Какого вы вообще опомнились только сейчас?</p><p>-Будь благодарен, что ты вообще еще здесь, - рыкнул Орион. - Одного сына в Хогвартсе достаточно.</p><p>-А любимого сына вы конечно не притащили? - зыркнул в сторону слизеринского стола Сириус. - Я думал, вы сказали, что он тоже участвует.</p><p>-Коль настаиваешь.</p><p>Регулус встал и прошел к Шляпе под ошарашенное молчание. Блэки аж глаза вытаращили. Реджи сам надел на себя Шляпу.</p><p>-Ох, Мерлин, - протянула та прямо вслух. - Так вот что с тобой случилось. В Хогвартсе нет факультета для волков, Регулус, но ты и раньше должен был быть в Когтевране.</p><p>-Ты говорила, - закатил глаза тот, отдавая Шляпу Макгонагалл. </p><p>Регулус спокойно вернулся к Пандоре, кто обняла его. Вальбурга резко вдохнула воздух.</p><p>-Пандора, - прошипела она. - Что это значит? И что за вид, Регулус?</p><p>-Правда, очевидно, - пожал тот плечами. - Я всегда говорил с Пандорой и шлялся по магловскому миру. Один говорил, другой делал. Похоже, тебе не стоит спешить с отречением от Сириуса. <em>Раз я оказался худшим.</em></p><p>Вальбурга выглядела так, будто у нее вот-вот случится приступ. Сириус разинул рот. Никто не успел ничего сказать. так как в большой зал вошел Арктурус. Неторопливый, с черными с проседью волосами, с серебряными глазами и величественной осанкой. <em>Вот уж кого можно назвать королевской крови.</em></p><p>-И что тут происходит, Альбус? - спокойно спросил он, останавливаясь рядом с Реджи. - Почему мой наследник участвует в этом цирке?</p><p>Дамблдор отмер от стула.</p><p>-Должен признать, я не уверен, Арктурус. Твой сын и его жена очень настойчиво требовали перераспределения Сириуса.</p><p>-Я спросил не о нем, - отрезал Арктурус, переводя ледяной взгляд на Ориона и Вальбургу. - <em>Моим единственным наследником всегда будет лишь Регулус.</em></p><p>Вальбурга и Орион сглотнули.</p><p>-Мы просто хотели показать, что Блэки всегда были слизеринцами, отец, - произнес Орион. - Показать Сириусу пример. Но Шляпа отправила Регулуса в Когтевран!..</p><p>-И он говорит с этой!.. - прошипела его жена.</p><p>
  <em>-И?</em>
</p><p>Окружающие вздрогнули от холода, начавшего принизывать большой зал. Даже Сириус побледнел.</p><p>-Блэки одна из самых старых чистокровных семей, что имеет строгую иерархию, - размеренно продолжил Арктурус. - Я Лорд Блэк. Я говорю, что вам делать, и вы делает. <em>Реджи может ходить, где хочет, и делать, что пожелает. И он так и останется моим преемником.</em> </p><p>Арктурус чуть поворачивается. Его глаза почти светятся белым, отчего его родственники просто прирастают к полу.</p><p>-Поэтому любые посягательства по отношению к нему я не потерплю. Ни от вас, ни от выскочек, которым вы решили поклоняться. </p><p>Вальбурга подпрыгнула.</p><p>-О-отец, но это же...</p><p>-Я прекрасно знаю историю семьи Слизерин, - прервал Арктурус. - Мраксы были последними потомками. Я видел их фотографии и старые записи. Вздумали притащить Регулуса на поклон к <em>сыну магла и сквиба?</em></p><p>Весь зал окаменел. Даже Дамблдор. Орион и Вальбурга попятились от Арктуруса, пол рядом с которым будто покрылся инеем.</p><p>-Я не потерплю подобного, - повторил Арктурус. - Наследие Блэков это истинные Блэки. Это главное, даже если в итоге <em>останутся Лорд и наследник.</em></p><p>Вальбурга почти упала от ужаса.</p><p>-Арктурус, ты н-не можешь! Мы...</p><p><em>-Мое слово закон.</em> - Воздух вокруг родителей Регулуса почти затрещал. - Мне решать, кто достоин быть в семье. - Арктурус достал из кармана уменьшенный магловский рюкзак и отдал Регулусу. - Здесь все, что тебе понадобится в твоем путешествии. Я ожидаю сообщение в скором времени.</p><p>Реджи серьезно кивнул, увеличивая рюкзак и закидывая его на плечо. Арктурус перевел ледяной взгляд на мертвенно-бледных Сириуса и его родителей.</p><p>-Пора поставить точку в этой истории.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На рюкзаке много чар. Облегчение веса, пространственная магия, чары, запрещающие открывать рюкзак всем, кроме Реджи, чары, позволяющие ему этот рюкзак всегда найти. В нем самом еще больше всего. Палатка с целой квартирой внутри, магловские документы, билеты на самолет, портключи, деньги, книги, одежда. Арктурус позаботился обо всем. Он даже сделал для Воскрешающего камня цепочку из черного золота, чтобы Реджи мог носить его на шее. Так он и делает. Регулус поправляет рюкзак и трансгрессирует, направляясь к магловскому аэропорту.<br/>
___________________________________________________________</p><p>Арктурус и Регулус всегда были похожи. Внешность, характер. Даже имя. Лорд Блэк не знал, почему так выделял внука. Но это был факт. <em>Реджи был его.</em> Арктурус никогда бы не дал его в обиду. Регулус сам выбрал Темного Лорда изначально. Арктурус считал того выскочкой, но он не собирался вмешиваться в выбор внука. </p><p>Арктурус знал, что у мальчика свои секреты. Однажды даже видел, как Регулус покупал магловские сладости и с радостью уминал в парке. Но Регулус был истинным Блэком. Сильным, вольным, преданным своим взглядам, ищущим новые знания. Так что Арктурус ничего об этом не сказал. <em>Хотя посмотрел знающим взглядом, чтобы мальчик смущенно пожал плечами, пряча шоколад в карманах.</em></p><p>Но потом этот выброс магии. Просто красивая фраза. Он видел глаза своего внука. Тот будто постарел внутренне и разочаровался в мире. Лорд Блэк решил немного подождать. Придет ли мальчик к нему. Пришел через несколько дней. С седыми волосами, белыми глазами и шрамами. Показал источник своих изменений.</p><p>Разумеется, Арктурус был в бешенстве. Его глупый сын кинул его наследника в ноги паршивой недополукровки. Тот нарушал все возможные законы магии и извращал ее. А Регулус погиб. <em>Его преемник погиб на дне озера, в когтях инферналов.</em> Там был страх за мальчика. Гордость. <em>Истинный Блэк.</em> Регулус не просто был зол, что им вздумал помыкать какой-то лицемер. Он вступился за магию. Принял смерть. Воскрешающий камень был удивлением. Арктурус не точно верил в сказки. Но доказательство было перед ним. Эта вещь спасла его внука. За это Арктурус был благодарен артефакту, ради обладания которым погибло столько людей.</p><p>Реджи, детское прозвище. Регулус любил лишь его и имя самого Арктуруса. Поэтому на документах Лорд Блэк писал именно его. Реджи нужно было двигаться дальше. Британия перестала быть его домом. Разумеется, Арктурус сделает все, чтобы ему не мешали.</p><p>К оставшимся родственникам Арктурус любви не питал. Его сын был глупцом, невестка лишь помнила о чистоте крови, но не о сути Блэков. О Сириусе и говорить нечего. Идиот кинулся к свету, будто мотылек на пламя. Его ждал ожидаемый конец. Он бросил родного брата ради названного. <em>Неудивительно, что Арктурус и Регулус предпочитали лишь общество друг друга.</em></p><p>Арктурус решил, что пора сделать его позицию известной, раз до остальных так долго доходит. Регулус отправился в путешествие в поисках себя, раз ему выпал второй шанс. Арктурус же позаботится о делах в Британии. Он не собирается смотреть, как мальчик вновь умирает в одиночестве. <em>Им пора вспомнить, почему дорогу Блэкам переходят лишь будущие мертвецы.</em><br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Арктурус Блэк был очень спокойным человеком. Лордом всей своей семьи. С огромным багажом знаний и острым умом. Он был превосходным дипломатом и политиком. Никогда не выходил из себя. Когда люди говорили о Блэках, они вспоминали о темной магии и сумасшествии. Арктурус не выделялся ни в том, ни в другом. Поэтому глаза людей больше были на более младшем поколении. </p><p>Нарцисса, вошедшая в семью Малфой, известную своим высокомерием. Беллатриса, известная своей одержимостью темной магией и Темным Лордом. Вальбурга, кричащая о чистоте крови. И Сириус, кричащий о свете и Гриффиндоре. Таких людей легче заметить. Из-за них легко забыть историю семьи. Что Блэки могущественные маги, что они уничтожают все на своем пути, что они не прощают.</p><p>
  <em>Вот почему страшно было всем, когда они увидели взбешенного Лорда Блэка.</em>
</p><p>От того разило магией и холодом. Он не поднимал голос, разя словами. Он не колебался. </p><p>
  <em>Слова Арктуруса Блэка закон не только для Блэков.</em>
</p><p>Он лишил магии Блэков всех, кто хоть как-то был связан с семьей. На дальние семьи это не так повлияло, как на тех, кто вышел из семьи напрямую. Дочь Андромеды лишилась способностей метаморфа. Деньги, принесенные Нарциссой с собой в новую семью, вернулись в старую. Магическая сила Беллы и Сириуса уменьшалась, отчего последний потерял способности анимага. Орион и Вальбурга получили дом Блэков и лишь те средства, что сами заработали.</p><p>Никто из них больше не считался полноценным Блэком. Они потеряли состояние и статус Блэков. Детям ни одного из них это больше не передавалось. </p><p>
  <em>Я хуже, чем вы думали.</em>
</p><p>Слова Арктуруса на плач Вальбурги. </p><p>
  <em>Раз я оказался худшим.</em>
</p><p>Регулус отправился путешествовать. </p><p>Арктурус не сказал об этом ничего. Просто поставил директора Хогвартса перед фактом, что Регулус больше не будет посещать школу.</p><p>
  <em>Реджи может ходить, где хочет, и делать, что пожелает.</em>
</p><p>Арктурус знал, что тот изучает магловский мир. Он просто кивнул Пандоре после ухода Реджи. И ледяными глазами оглядел Сириуса, Ориона и Вальбургу.</p><p>
  <em>Истинные Блэки вольные, сильные и ищущие знания магии. Мы все делаем до конца.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Если вам нужны причины изгнания, я найду тысячи. Но мне они не нужны.</em>
</p><p>Орион и Вальбурга пытались притащить Регулуса к ногам грязной полукровки. Сириус только вопил о своей независимости и уникальности. Он не отличался от Блэков. Он бросал изгнанных из семьи и полагался на семейное состояние. Арктурус даже в лице не изменился, бросая им это в лицо при свидетелях. Ему вообще не нужны были причины выгнать их.</p><p>
  <em>Лорда и наследника достаточно.</em>
</p><p>Умрет Арктурус, все уйдет Регулусу. Регулус умрет раньше, Арктурус просто отправит все состояние в какую-нибудь организацию. Они остались вдвоем. Для них этого достаточно. <em>Арктурус и Регулус всегда предпочитали лишь общество друг друга.</em><br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>Обитатели Хогвартса долго были в шоке. Да и не только они. </p><p>Перераспределение есть перераспределение. Люпина и Петтигрю оставили на их новых факультетах. Самого Сириуса так и не перераспределили, потому что он больше не Блэк. У его родителей теперь свои заботы, чтобы волноваться о нем. А Арктурусу Блэку до него никогда не было дела. Подросток всегда думал, что орден Мерлина у того из-за денег, которые дед мог пожертвовать Министерству. Он увидел, насколько ошибался. <em>У него тряслись колени от давления магии Арктуруса.</em></p><p>С Арктурусом нашел силы заговорить только Флитвик, который волновался за Регулуса. И это ли не шутка судьбы? Послушный и тихий Регулус творил такое, о чем Сируис даже вслух не говорил. Он и правда не общался с Андромедой после того, как ее изгнали из семьи. Даже когда сам сбежал. Он даже не думал о Пандоре. И у него не было проблем с финансами, потому о нем заботились родители Джеймса и дядя Альфард поддержал его деньгами.</p><p>Но больше всего потрясли всех слова о Темном Лорде. С именем предков информацию было не так трудно найти. Чистокровные, что приходили в себя от истории с Блэками, взялись за поиски. Дамблдор указал им путь. Сын магла, Тома Реддла, и сквиба, Меропы Мракс. Вальбурга чуть не поседела от таких новостей. Она толкала младшего сына к грязнокровке. </p><p>Чистокровные долго оправлялись потом. Официально это не сообщалось, но некоторые семьи быстро порвали связь со сторонниками Волан-де-Морта. Тому это явно не нравилось, но он не мог ничего поделать. Это не расстроило его планов, ведь у него все еще была сила, но ему пришлось корректировать свои речи теперь. Ведь он всегда говорил о чистоте крови. Очевидно, он думал о нападении на Арктуруса Блэка за раскрытие правды. Но тот без колебаний и особых усилий прикончил Долохова, Розье и Макнейра, посланных для "разговора" и устрашения. Темный Лорд или нет, Арктурус Блэк не кто-то, с кем можно просто так тягаться. Волан-де-Морт разумно отступил от идеи мести, опасаясь потерять больше приближенных, которые остались с ним после открытия истины. Он просто решил направить свой гнев на Дамблдора, который указал чистокровным, где искать. Наверняка он же рассказал и Блэку об этом. Как еще тот смог бы узнать?</p><p>Сам Альбус был в том же шоке, что и его штат. Во-первых, из-за ситуации с Регулусом Блэком. </p><p>-Он изначально должен был быть в Когтевране, - фыркнула Шляпа. - Но Сириус Блэк своими речами сделал это невозможным. Регулуса бы отправили в Дурмстранг такими темпами, если бы он не попал в Слизерин. Но теперь парень волк-одиночка. Его место в путешествиях, а не в стенах замка. </p><p>Филиус это поддержал. Он всегда выделял Регулуса. Он хотел узнать у Арктуруса, куда отправился его внук. Но тот сказал, что мальчик сам не знает. Куда-нибудь. Это было опасно для такого юного мага, но Арктурус явно обо всем позаботился. Флитвик лишь надеялся, что путешествие Регулуса не будет слишком опасным.</p><p>Альбус тоже замечал, что Регулусу бы быть в Когтевране. Но он и подумать не мог, что тот не подчиняется устоям семьи. Сириус жаловался на семью всегда, но в действительности это были лишь слова, как понял теперь Альбус. Регулус ничего не говорил, но делал. Гордый и молчаливый волк. Теперь это стало видно. Альбус однажды видел человека с выбросом магии, но Регулус отличался. Он стал будто взрослее. Что же с ним случилось?</p><p>Во-вторых, Альбуса потряс дед мальчика. Он время от времени говорил с Арктурусом в Министерстве. Директор знал, что Тома тот не поддерживает, но и останавливать не будет. Абсолютно нейтральная позиция. Спокойный и сильный маг, оставшийся в стороне. Это было удивительно, но Альбус даже уважал такое решение. Он и представить не мог, что Арктурус может прийти в такое бешенство.</p><p>В-третьих, вся эта ситуация. Арктурус был нейтрален, а Регулус симпатизировал Тому, если верить рассказам Сириуса о газетных вырезках в спальне его младшего брата. Но они оба знали о родословной Тома. Альбус чуть рот не раскрыл, услышав это. Как они узнали? Более того. Оба Блэка явно отличались от обычных чистокровных. Конечно, чистотой крови они гордились, но они больше гордились своей магией, чем возвышением чистокровных над другими. </p><p>Арктурус даже бровью не повел, когда лишал своих родственников семейной магии. <em>Даже Альбусу было тяжело в окружении его магии.</em> Чистокровные гордились своими корнями и хотели, чтобы их дети продолжали традиции. Арктурус оставил в своей семье лишь своего наследника, кто отправился исследовать мир в магловской одежде. И для Лорда Блэка это было нормально. </p><p>Слова Арктуруса закон для Блэков. Ему не смели возразить. Ему не нужно было говорить причин изгнания. Но когда Вальбурга открыла рот, он припечатал их парочкой. Он действительно мог придумать тысячи причин. Для него значение имел только Регулус. У них даже имя было общее. Раньше Альбус об этом не задумывался, но теперь видел, как они были похожи. </p><p>Том явно не был рад, что его происхождение стало известным. Но Арктурус убил трех его сильных сторонников и лишь цыкнул из-за разгромленного кабинета. Люди забыли, что Блэки сильные и непрощающие. Теперь они об этом вспомнили. Даже Том поостерегся лезть на рожон. </p><p>Теперь у Альбуса были четыре подростка, два из которых оказались в других факультетах. Подросток, бросивший Хогвартс и отправившийся в странствия. Его дед, выкинувший всех остальных из семьи. И шокированный магический мир. Пока он был рад, что Регулус и Арктурус Блэк с их силой не поддержат Тома, они так же не поддержат Альбуса и не скажут, откуда узнали прошлое Темного Лорда. Часть чистокровных отвернется от Тома, что очень хорошо. Но главное его беспокойство пока Сириус и его друзья.</p><p>-Не сказать, что я удивлена, - заметила Помона. - Ремус всегда был мягким. Он прощал друзьям слишком многое.</p><p>Это правда. Даже когда Сириус можно сказать его предал, раскрыв секрет оборотня Северусу. Альбус не хотел скандала тогда или чтобы мальчишек исключили. Но его удивило, что Ремус так быстро все простил. </p><p>-Дело в Питере, - поморщилась Минерва. - Он всегда был немного трусоват для льва, но Слизерин?</p><p>-Он хитрее, чем кажется, - сказала Шляпа. - Он присоединился к Гриффиндору из-за престижа. В Слизерине его бы не приняли так просто. На самом деле Регулус там многих успокаивал. Ему хватало склок между его братом и матерью летом.</p><p>Филиус поморщился.</p><p>-Я слышал одну их ссору на первом курсе Сириуса. Честно говоря, у них одинаковый характер. Они слушают только себя. Если это происходило постоянно, то Арктурус бы скоро и так их выгнал, чтобы они не надоедали Регулусу.</p><p>Альбус посмотрел на Шляпу.</p><p>-О чем вы говорили? Что с ним случилось?</p><p>-Тебе не за чем это знать, - отрезала та. - Мальчик прекрасно справится сам. А тебе лучше подумать, что ты будешь делать с этой четверкой. Они все равно будут создавать проблемы.</p><p>Альбус сам это понимал. Как они будут относиться к Питеру? Как к нему отнесутся слизеринцы? Будут они все друзьями или нет? Минерва посмотрела записи.</p><p>-Сириуса возьмут в семью Поттеры, - пробормотала она. - Я бы сказала, что это отвратительно, как он бросил родного брата, но у того есть настоящая семья, очевидно. </p><p>-Сириус же этого хотел, - фыркнул Филиус. - Теперь у него есть брат, о котором он мечтал. Меня обеспокоил Барти, Гораций.</p><p>Тот медленно кивнул.</p><p>-Он был ближе всего к Регулусу. Я бы сказал, как младший брат. Он выглядел растерянным. Я удивлен, что Регулус ему ничего не сказал. Хотя Барти в последнее время держится с друзьями Северуса, а тот дружен с Малфоями. Может, в этом дело. </p><p>-Возможно, - вздохнул Флитвик. - Вот ему бы тоже место в моем факультете. Ну ладно. Нам нужно собраться.</p><p>-Это точно, - подтвердила Помона. - Сдается мне, в Хогвартсе будет шумно в ближайшее время.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>Барти хмуро рассматривал книгу перед собой, не видя букв. Он думал о Регулусе. Они познакомились на первом курсе, оба любили книги, у обоих были проблемы в семье. Они были похожи, проще говоря. Так почему Реджи ничего ему не сказал?</p><p>Они оба восхищались Темным Лордом. Тот внушал уважение и надежду. Барти думал, что знает желания друга. Но ошибся. Он понятия не имел, что тот изучает магловский мир сам, а не по книгам. Что общается со странной девушкой по имени Пандора, от которой отказались Блэки. Он заметил изменения в Реджи, когда тот прибыл в этом году. Но списал на выброс магии. У Регулуса действительно магия прыгала. Барти надолго запомнил полеты по классу заклинаний. </p><p>Но перераспределение выбило из него дух. Он знал, что Регулус больше подходил Когтеврану, как и он сам частично. Но ведь они были змеями в душе. А потом появился Арктурус. Барти видел его лишь мельком до этого. <em>Но эту мощь он не скоро забудет.</em> И правда о его кумире выбила из него воздух. Темный Лорд всем врал. Поэтому у Реджи были такие разочарованные глаза? Но он ничего не сказал Барти.</p><p>Крауч должен был признать, что это лишь его вина. Он бы не поверил в такое просто так. Он стал проводить время с дружками Северуса, потому что они близки к Темному Лорду. Возможно, Реджи решил, что их пути разошлись. Потому что Регулус не собирался участвовать в войне, это было очевидно. Он отправился в путешествие вместо учебы. До своей одержимости Волан-ле-Мортом, <em>Томом Реддлом-младшим,</em> они думали о путешествии куда-нибудь. Барти хотел найти место для себя, а Реджи посмотреть на природу других стран. Эта мечта стала воспоминанием теперь. Потому что Барти решил, что его место среди сторонников Темного Лорда. А вот Регулус отправился в путешествие один. <em>Брат Барти ушел.</em></p><p>Именно братом Барти считал Регулуса. Они были близки. Вначале Барти думал, что это влюбленность. Даже поцеловал Регулуса однажды, а тот со слабой улыбкой потрепал его по волосам. Быть младшим братом было лучше, чем возлюбленным, по мнению Крауча-младшего. Почему он об этом забыл? Он так отчаянно жаждал внимания отца, что забыл то теплое чувство рядом с Регулусом. А теперь Реджи ушел. Даже его дед не знал куда.</p><p>Барти мрачно побарабанил пальцами по книге. Его это не устраивало. Старший брат важнее каких-то фантомных ожиданий и идолов, которых даже не существует. Барти нужно учиться, чтобы отправиться в путешествие. Ему нужно найти Реджи и попросить прощения. Подросток косится в сторону стеллажей в библиотеке. Регулус не побоялся сказать правду перед всей школой. Если Барти начнут тянуть в то, о чем он когда-то желал, то теперь он последует примеру Реджи. Он знает, что впишется в Когтевран. <em>Барти нужно найти своего старшего брата.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. better for them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За первый год Реджи объездил Финляндию, Германию, Египет и Скандинавию. Он спал в палатке, осматривал города, изучал все, на что падал взгляд. Библиотеки, заброшенные дома и разные руины. Он таскался по лесам и забирался на горы. До своей смерти он и подумать не мог, что столько увидит всего за год.</p><p>В лесах Норвегии он столкнулся с полувендиго. Посреди ночи они налетели друг на друга, усталые от долгих скитаний. У Реджи остался ожог на правой щеке, у Вайрока рваный шрам на левом запястье. Вайрок оказался молодым охотником за головами и опасными тварями. Они долго говорили, когда Вайрок поймал для них оленя, которого они запекли на костре. Полувендиго показал Регулусу свой замок. Там было много места, но они оба заснули, свернувшись в одном кресле перед камином.</p><p>
  <em>Они узнали все друг о друге за сутки. Они знали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо.</em>
</p><p>Реджи писал письма Арктурусу время от времени. Что видел и что узнал. Написал о Вайроке. Потом он исследовал Испанию и Францию. На пути в Марокко он встретил Мигеля и Игната. Они проговорили все плавание на корабле. <em>Реджи оплакивал Игната вместе с Мигелем, которому пришлось убить брата из-за семейного проклятия.</em> Где-то после Греции он встретил Бишопа, кто был младше на пару лет, но имел те же усталые глаза, что и сам Регулус. Если Вайрок был его соулмейтом, то Бишоп был больше, чем соулмейт. <em>Им не были нужны слова.</em> </p><p>За два года он встретил четверых, что заняли место в его душе, и одного из них уже потерял. Он узнал много нового о магии и мире. О крестражах, даже научился переносить крестраж из предмета в другой предмет. Увидел много городов и земель без людей. С Вайроком и Бишопом он вернулся в Британию, впервые за два года. Мигель был в плавание, как и большую часть времени. Он был отражением Реджи и знал, когда понадобится.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Сириус стал Поттером официально и пытался вновь стать анимагом. Петтигрю нашел защитников среди слизеринцев, хотя связь четверо друзей держали. <em>Львам не стоит доверять крысам однако.</em> Даже друг в Слизерине не изменил мнение Поттеров о факультете. Хотя Сириус перестал жаловаться на свою семью, ведь Блэки ему семьей не были. Орион и Вальбурга были заняты попытками поддержать свое состояние. Им приходилось работать и выбирать слова, потому что влиятельность Блэков была вне их досягаемости больше. Арктурус разрешил им оставить Кикимера себе. Тот любил свою хозяйку, хоть и тосковал по Регулусу. Но Лорд Блэк не был хорошим и не испытывал к эльфу теплых чувств. <em>Он помнил, с кого это началось в воспоминаниях Регулуса.</em></p><p>Темный Лорд таки спрятал Медальон в пещере. Регулуса не интересовало, на ком он проверял защиту в этот раз. Он и Бишоп поделили зелье, потому что это то, как они живут. Вайрок наблюдал. Чары были слабее на дне. Поэтому он ударил огненными заклинаниями по озеру и за шкирки ухватил друзей, несясь с ними ко дну. Портключ бы тоже не сработал. Зубы Вайрока заострились при мысли о шрамах Реджи. <em>Темный Лорд легко не отделается.</em></p><p>Он трансгрессирует их к Арктурусу, пробивая чары на дне. Тот уже ждет с зельями и водой. Бишоп и Реджи жадно пьют, пока Вайрок и Арктурус применяют заклинания лечения. В этот раз Регулусу легче. Может, потому что он выпил лишь половину. А может, потому что он не один. Но он спокойно засыпает, завернувшись в одеяло и прижавшись к Бишопу. Арктурус и Вайрок не спят полночи, ведя беседу. Лорду Блэку тяжело видеть внука таким. Он сам бы был на его месте, но знал, что это дело Реджи. На его месте Арктурус сам бы сделал так.</p><p>Барти приносится к ним, потому что просто <em>знает</em>, что Регулус вернулся. Он долго обнимает Реджи, извиняется, показывает Бишопу средний палец, на что тот усмехается.</p><p>-Я думаю переехать, - признает он. - В другую страну. С моими оценками я найду хорошую работу.</p><p>Вайрок щурится, косится на Реджи.</p><p>-Реджи говорил, ты хорош, - тянет он. - В Исландии есть превосходная академия. Просто так туда не поступить, как ты понимаешь. Там ценятся лишь знания.</p><p>Мигель упоминал о ней, помнит Регулус. Не заняло много времени все сделать. Барти подал документы, сдал экзамен. Сказал матери, что покидает страну. Он никогда не замечал, как мама любила его из-за равнодушия отца. Теперь он это видит и ценит. На отца он даже не смотрит.</p><p>-Я не участвую в этой бессмысленной войне, - все что Барти ему сказал. </p><p>Он собрал сумки, поцеловал маму и отбыл. У него были несколько книг, что ему отдал Реджи. Тот нашел их в своих странствиях. Реджи подарил ему ворону, которая всегда могла его найти. Так они наконец смогут писать друг другу. Регулус позже сходил к Пандоре, чтобы обняться и рассказать о приключениях.</p><p>Они были в Британии меньше месца. Барти в безопасности. Пандора нашла мужа, подходящего ей до пузырьков смеха в горле. Вайрок пропадает на пару дней, а после его возвращения газеты пестрят информацией о смерти Фенрира Сивого и пары наиболее опасных оборотней. <em>За голову Сивого была назначена награда, потому что тот присоединился к Темному Лорду.</em> Это была работа для охотника за головами как-никак.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p><p>Три из семи уничтожены. Реджи задумчиво заполняет ежедневник. Осталось четыре. Волан-де-Морт не станет делать больше семи. Слишком надменный и тщеславный. Он верит, что священное число его спасет, что магия будет ему подчиняться. Поэтому он не будет проверять крестражи. По крайне мере, не те три, что уже были уничтожены. Регулус думал, что он это почувствует, но Арктурус покачал головой.</p><p>-Он слишком извратил то, что осталось у него от души. Он прогнил до такой степени, что не чувствует уничтожение части души. - Дед постучал по книге на столе. - Я думаю, мы уничтожили средние крестражи.</p><p>-Средние? - наморщил брови Реджи. - Не его первый и не последний?</p><p>-Да. Он только начал их прятать, верно? Но Диадему он должен был спрятать задолго до этого. </p><p>-А кольцо? - Регулус кивнул на газетные вырезки. - Это семейная реликвия. Маглы были убиты, когда ему было шестнадцать. Если он и это не почувствовал, то кольцо было вторым, как минимум?</p><p>-Вероятно. При создании крестража маг делит душу пополам. Значит, в первом крестраже половина изначальной души. В последующих части меньше, потому что от его собственной души оставалось все меньше и меньше. Думаю, первый он сделал еще в школе. И его уничтожение он почувствовать может.</p><p>Реджи сделал пометку. Он не мог определить давность сделанных крестражей. Это то, что ему еще предстоит узнать, очевидно. Эти три крестража Темный Лорд хорошо спрятал. Он в себе слишком уверен, поэтому будет проверять лишь при острой необходимости. </p><p>-Чаша однозначно крестраж, - заметил Арктурус. - Это четыре. Полагаю, он еще не закончил. </p><p>-А если он поймет, что крестражи найдены? - спросил Бишоп. - Он станет делать еще, разве нет?</p><p>-Так то это так, - тянет Лорд Блэк. - Но у него может не получиться. Его внешность уже искажена до неузнаваемости, от него разит темной магией. Его душа сама по себе разрушена, а он еще и разрывает ее. У него может не быть достаточно для создания крестража.</p><p>-И что с ним будет? - нахмурился Регулус. - Умереть он не сможет, очевидно. И он и так уже обезумел от темной магии.</p><p>Арктурус задумчиво погладил бороду.</p><p>-Трудно сказать. Его тело может начать разваливаться. Он может стать чем-то вроде духа. Я перевел записи, что ты прислал. Один маг пытался сделать крестраж. Но после первого же его тело начало гнить. Он полностью потерял разум, не в состоянии вернуться в норму. Он сам умолял убить его, когда в нем проблескивало сознание.</p><p>Бишоп поморщился, представляя это. Его то родственники, служившие Гриндевальду когда-то, были отморозками. Он даже с радостью потерял часть правой руки, чтобы уйти от подобного. Но Волан-де-Морт бил все рекорды. Вайрок оторвался от своих ножей.</p><p>-Забавно, что Дамблдор ничего не делает. Неужели не догадался?</p><p>Арктурус повел плечом.</p><p>-Хороший вопрос. Он уже работал в Хогвартсе, когда щенок туда поступил. Было бы странно, что он не понял. Но Альбус всегда пытался видеть в людях хорошее. Эта черта всегда губит других людей.</p><p>Реджи посмотрел свои записи.</p><p>-Думаешь, он будет так прятать все? Не захочет он держать парочку поблизости?</p><p>-Хмм, - задумался дед. - Он может. Или он может дать один-два своим приближенным. Как награду за то, что те от него не отвернулись. Хотя он не скажет истинную ценность того, что даст.</p><p>Звучало логично. Регулус знал, что самыми преданными были Лестрейнджи. Но насколько они преданны теперь?</p><p>-Думаешь о Беллатрисе и Нарциссе? - проницательно спросил Арктурус. Его внук кивнул. - Малфои были убиты моим решением. Люциус надеялся, что его дети смогут претендовать на состояние Блэков, если у тебя не будет детей. </p><p>-Долгоидущие планы, - хохотнул Вайрок. - На таких ребят весело смотреть, когда их планы рушатся.</p><p>Арктурус фыркнул. Это было про Люциуса. Абраксас скрывал эмоции получше, но он тоже надеялся на такой исход. Нарцисса ничего не сказала, но ее больше потрясло лишение семейной магии. </p><p>-Малфои подлизы, а еще что-то говорят о Уизли, - заметил Лорд Блэк. - Они присоединятся к Темному Лорду, если тот начнет показывать признаки победы. А Беллатриса слишком на нем помешана. </p><p>-То есть личные мотивы, а не чистота крови, - подметил Реджи. - И они еще говорили о том, как престижно присоединиться к потомку Салазара Слизерина. Как бы то ни было. Подозреваю, если он и отдаст крестражи своим подчиненным, то только в разгар войны. Он может быть уверен в себе, но он слишком сильно боится смерти. </p><p>-То есть еще несколько лет, - решил Арктурус. - К этому моменту ему останется один, максимум два крестража. Но кроме Чаши у нас нет зацепок. </p><p>Реджи кивнул. Отслеживать крестражи через другие он тоже не умел. Над этим тоже стоит поработать. Он сделал пометки в ежедневнике.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Барти был в восторге от академии Исландии, как и ожидалось. Все студенты там были спокойные и любящие учиться. Он с головой кинулся в обучение, хотя все равно умудрился завести несколько друзей. Ему особенно нравились Теодора и Эсдрас. Такие юные, а уже обменялись кольцами и планировали карьеру в Министерстве. Это напомнило ему об Августе. Тот изначально собирался присоединиться к Темному Лорду, но после разоблачения родословной того отказался от идеи. Он и Барти часами пропадали в библиотеке после этого.</p><p>Барти наконец нашел своего блудного старшего брата, кто притащил собственных братьев с собой. Но Крауч был первым и так им и сказал. Засранцы только посмеялись, но кивнули. Очевидно, Реджи говорил о нем. Это вмиг успокоило Барти. Теперь они с Регулусом даже могли писать друг другу. Август ему тоже писал. Как-то написал, что Малфои пытались перетянуть его к Волан-де-Морту, но тот сказал, что доложит аврорам об этом. Барти волновался за него. Может, с его знаниями Август сможет перейти в Министерство Исландии? </p><p>Сам Барти получал в академии стипендию и уже присматривал дом и работу. Его мама была счастлива за него и часто присылала письма и свою выпечку. Барти знал, что ее здоровье ослабевало, и решил начать поиски лекарства. Возможно, Регулус мог бы что-нибудь посоветовать. Как ни странно, но Крауч-старший приехал навестить его вместе с женой, хотя обычно отмахивался своей работой. Отец был необычайно неловок, но это было больше, чем он сделал для сына за последние несколько лет. Мама Барти сказала, что его отец был в глубоком шоке от поступка сына. Видимо, сыну стоило бросить целую страну, чтобы Крауч-старший наконец его заметил. Это не добавило младшему из мужчин семьи любви к отцу, но они могли нормально говорить теперь, а не молчать, как было раньше.</p><p>Так как Барти привлекали зелья и заклинания, то он решил открыть аптеку в Исландии. Родители помогли ему купить небольшой домик для этого. Реджи присылал ему разные записи и зелья. В итоге он смог поправить здоровье матери, которая часто у него гостила. Крауч-старший по-немного оттаял по отношению к сыну. Его особенно радовало, что его семья могла избежать войны, находясь в Исландии. </p><p>Август особенно удивил Барти. Очевидно, на него наседали Пожиратели Смерти. Руквуд просто пришел в Министерство Магии Исландии с просьбой о работе и даже принял сыворотку правды, чтобы показать, что не работает на Темного Лорда, так как Исландия ревностно охраняла покой своих граждан. Они могли быть мирной страной, но они не были слабы или безответственны. </p><p>Регулус пришел навестить Барти еще до того, как Август все сделал официально, и спросил о свадьбе. <em>Чертов змей.</em> Барти всегда подозревал, что его названному брату нравится смущать людей до чертиков. Но не мог даже злиться, потому что тот попал в точку, как и всегда.<br/>
___________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи не знал, сколько лет возьмет для Темного Лорда объявить полномасштабную войну. Раньше это бы заняло года два. Но с правдой о его корнях, потерей поддежки некоторых чистокровных семей, смертью одного из самых опасных оборотней Британии, кто дожен был вести своих собратьев на стороне Волан-де-Морта, и другими более маленькими загвоздками в его плане два года могли превратиться и в пять, как минимум. </p><p>Так что Регулус просто отправился дальше в путешествие. Он переписывался с Арктурусом и Барти, конечно. Когда Барти выпустился, Реджи несколько раз брал его в путешествие. Он был рад, что его младший брат обрел настоящее счастье, а не подобие такового в рядах Пожирателей Смерти. Руквуд удивил Регулуса, но он помнил когтевранца. Тот тоже занимался изучением магии и не потерпел действий Темного Лорда. </p><p>Видимо, Арктурус заразился вольным духом внука. Или просто решил, что ему не за чем сидеть в Британии, когда он уже даже о своем завещании позаботился. Изначально он хотел помочь Реджи, понаблюдать за действиями Темного Лорда, но смысл? Тот был слишком скрытен, чтобы информация о возможном нахождении крестражей ускользнула от него. И это было дело самого Регулуса.</p><p>Лорд Блэк продал всю британскую собственность, перенес состояние во Францию и купил дом в Бордо. Трехэтажный с лофтом и двумя квартирами. На первом этаже вскоре открылась пекарня "Кофейны сон", хозяйкам которой помог Арктурус. Этот дом он покупал с мыслями о внуке. И Реджи действительно его обожал. Тихое место, много пространства, красивый вид и выпечка с кофе. <em>У них обоих был один вкус.</em></p><p>В одном из путешествий Регулус встретил Конрада, предпочитающего водную магию и магловские винтовки. Амарок исследовал воды мира и просто наслаждался природой, как и сам Блэк. Конрад и Мигель оказались очень похожи в этом, поэтому они иногда путешествовали на корабле Мигеля. Конрад научил Регулуса лучше чувствовать магию. Они оба ее чувствовали, Реджи больше <em>видел</em>, а Конрад <em>слышал</em>. </p><p>Когда Бишоп достиг совершеннолетия, то решил податься в полицейские организации. Он метил в Европол, поэтому выбирал работу недалеко от Нидерландов. Там Регулус встретил Ситха. Блэк никогда не видел людей с таким количеством масок. Но они стали близки мгновенно. Ситх и Бишоп время от времени пересекались по работе.</p><p>Реджи и Вайрока не волновала репутация, но она начала у них появляться. Охотник за головами и охотник за знаниями. Чем больше один находил угрожающих людям тварей, а другой потерянных знаний, тем больше возможностей перед ними открывалось. Так или иначе, для людей с глазами было ясно, что они часто работают вместе. Вайрока и Регулуса не удивляло, когда их обоих просили помочь с исследованием заброшенных мест. Там могли быть тексты на древнем языке или какие-нибудь звери, поэтому вызывали двух специалистов сразу.</p><p>
  <em>Бишоп больше, чем соулмейт. Вайрок соулмейт. Мигель отражение в зеркале. Конрад отражение в воде. Ситх тень.</em>
</p><p>Реджи спит, видя дно озера. Часть него навсегда останется там. <em>Он жив.</em> Это все еще странные слова, вертящиеся на языке. <em>Ведь он умер.</em> Второй шанс, наказание или что-то еще? Регулус гладит камень на груди. Ни к чему задавать такие вопросы. Ни к чему сожалеть о чем-то. Тогда он сделал выбор. Он сделал его и теперь. Иметь людей в душе, кроме Арктуруса и Пандоры. Это больше, чем он надеялся еще в <em>той</em> жизни.</p><p><em>Тогда</em> в его голове возникали мысли о родителях и Сириусе. <em>Теперь</em> их нет. Они все сделали выбор. Регулус не собирался сожалеть. Почему его должно волновать, сожалеют ли другие?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. even better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Альбус погладил свою бороду, обдумывая события последних лет. Он видел, как Филиус увлеченно просматривал книгу о заклинаниях, переведенную Регулусом Блэком с древнего языка и изданную на английском не так давно. Очевидно, мальчик занялся изучением разных языков и теперь искал утерянные знания по всему миру. Его переводы ценились больше, чем золото многими магами. </p><p>Регулус так и не вернулся в Хогвартс. А перед своим седьмым курсом замок покинул еще и Барти Крауч-младший. Во время последних двух лет учебы он почти не говорил с кем-то из Слизерина. Его не трогали из-за отца. Когда он ушел, Флитвик даже не удивился. Альбус пытался узнать у старшего Крауча о сыне, но тот лишь сказал, что подросток уехал из страны. Сам Крауч с женой тоже иногда уезжали. Он как-то признался Аластору, что его сын открыл аптеку и даже смог излечить болезнь матери. Грюм был удивлен. Он честно думал, что парнишка пойдет в сторонники Темного Лорда. Вскоре к Аластору пришел один из невыразимцев и признался, что к нему наведывались Пожиратели Смерти с целью вербовки. Филиус вспомнил, что невыразимцем был Август Руквуд, экс-когтевранец. Они с Барти стали близки в последний год учебы Августа. Очевидно, Руквуд перешел в Министерство страны, где теперь жил Барти. Аластор же потряс сотрудников и отловил двух сторонников Волан-де-Морта. </p><p>Том лишился трех возможных Пожирателей, а Британия трех выдающихся магов. Это печалило Альбуса. Он не мог не думать, чего бы они достигли, если бы он заметил, что их насильно тянут во тьму. Но они хотя бы нашли силы сбежать от этого. </p><p>В тоже время, что замок покинул Барти, был убит Сивый и пара его оборотней. Охотником за головами. Аластор довольно рассказал спустя год, что охотником был Вайрок Стейнульв, с которым часто путешествует Регулус. Пара делала себе имя в определенной среде. Значит, Регулус был в Британии в тот момент. Вероятно, он же помог Барти покинуть страну. Это успокоило Горация и Филиуса, переживающих за них. </p><p>Арктурус через какое-то время тоже ушел. Просто продал всю собственность, вывел средства из инвестиций и ушел. Очевидно, туда, где чаще всего был его внук. Так как в семье Блэк остались лишь они, то их ничего не держало в Англии. Это потрясло Альбуса. Он не знал, что кто-то из такой старой и гордой семьи может просто все оставить позади. Что кто-то из Блэков так любят друг друга. Он в душе надеялся, что Регулус или Арктурус могли бы как-то помочь в войне против Тома. Хоть немного. Но они полностью вышли из этого. Барти-старший даже сказал Альбусу не пытаться искать их. Очевидно, он наконец наладил отношения с сыном и прекрасно понимал желание Арктуруса защитить семью от войны.</p><p>А вот со стороны самого Альбуса не было все так гладко. Ремус ничего не мог добиться от оборотней. Те либо поддерживали Тома, либо не поддерживали никого. Они не хотели нарваться на охотника за головами после истории с Фенриром. Питер помогал Ордену, но все видели, что он сблизился со слизеринцами во время учебы. Поэтому когда Альбус рассказал о пророчестве, перед ними встала дилемма. В Ордене был шпион, хотя они могли точно указать кто. Сириус подозревал Ремуса. Это вновь напомнило директору об инциденте на их пятом курсе. Люпин в ответ напомнил про перераспредение и после этого они особо даже не говорили друг с другом. Сириус и Джеймс думали сделать Питера секретным хранителем, но отмели идею. Почему-то они доверяли Петтигрю, но не хотели делать его хранителем после того, как его отсортировали в Слизерин. <em>А ведь они были причиной этого.</em> Сириус был слишком очевидным выбором. Они решали слишком долго, к сожалению. Том начал торопиться и терять терпение. Он напал на фамильный дом Поттеров, когда там были лишь Гарри и Лили. </p><p>Лили погибла, защитив ребенка. Том исчез. Хотя Альбус знал, что тот жив. Пожиратели передрались между собой, явно убивая самых говорливых. Министерство отловило лишь наимее приближенных к Волан-де-Морту. Игорь Каркаров хотел сдать всех Пожирателей, но его убил крот в Министерстве. О последнем Аластор позаботился, но у них не было доказательств причастности тех, кто явно поддерживал Волан-де-Морта. Но они смогли поймать Рабастана и Родольфуса Лестрейнджей. Те напали на Лонгботтомов, когда у них были братья Пруэтты. К счастью, пострадали лишь Пожиратели.</p><p>Альбус теперь не знал, что ему делать. Том был жив. У директора были подозрения о том, что он сделал для подобного, но проверить это не мог. Его подчиненными наверняка управляла Белла в отсутствии хозяина. Значит, они его искали. Питер скрылся, пойманные Пожиратели сдали его. Сириус и Джеймс остались с ребенком на руках. </p><p>-Они не справятся, - хмуро сказала Минерва, будто читая его мысли. - Они сами ни на грамм не выросли! Я слышала, что они устроили пранк в стенах Министерства и Грюм выбросил их из здания.</p><p>Альбус тоже это слышал. Сириус и так едва сдал экзамен на аврора. Они оба так и остались подростками в душе. Хотя Сириус и перестал говорить о том, как плохи Блэки. Вначале он пытался это делать, даже приплел Регулуса как-то за завтраком, но Барти смерил его насмешливым взглядом.</p><p>-Ты называл братом только Поттера, а как остался без магии и денег вспомнил о Реджи? <em>Как по-семейному.</em></p><p>Сириус тогда заметно сник. Он даже пытался говорить с Пандорой, видимо, решив реабилитировать себя в глазах окружающих, но та лишь смерила его удивленным взглядом.</p><p>-Мне нравится говорить с моим дальним кузеном. Почему ты пришел к не-семье? Поговори с Джеймсом.</p><p>Минерва вздохнула.</p><p>-Джеймс уже хвастается тем, как его сын спас мир.</p><p>-Максимум, он спас Британию, - поморщилась Помона. </p><p>Альбус хотел, чтобы Гарри вырос вдали от славы. Но это невозможно из-за Джеймса. А если Альбус прав в своих подозрениях? Тогда мальчик единственный, кто может убить Тома. Он должен вырасти неизбалованным и скромным ребенком для этого.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи глотнул кофе, переворачивая газету. Анет доложила ему панкейки, пока Арктурус делал зарядку. Без нужды держать образ Лорда и выслушивать политическую ерунду в Министерстве он занялся своим здоровьем и любимыми делами. Это просто освежало, должен был он признать.</p><p>-Похоже, он лишился тела, - хмыкнул Регулус. - Но Беллу не поймали. Она будет его искать. </p><p>-Поттер уже дает интервью о том, как его карапуз спас мир, - закатил глаза его дед. - Представляю лица иностранцев, кто это читает. </p><p>-Лили жаль, - заметил Реджи. - Она могла бы быть жива, вытащи Дамблдор голову из задницы. Мне интересен шрам у мальчика. Авада следов не оставляет.</p><p>Арктурус взглянул на снимок.</p><p>-Есть вероятность, что тот идиот хотел использовать его смерть для создания крестража. Если он заранее подготовил все для ритуала, часть души могла отлететь в ребенка. Но если нет, то шрам от чего-то другого.</p><p>Регулус достал из сумки два медальона с серым камнем. Камни светились при приближении к крестражу. </p><p>-Самыми преданными сторонниками были Белла и Люциус, по словам Августа, - заметил он. - У них могут быть крестражи. Не знаю о Малфое, но Беллатриса могла спрятать подарок Темного Лорда в Гринготтсе. </p><p>Арктурус погладил голову, принимая от Виолет чашку чая.</p><p>-Такое возможно. Но гоблины ненавидят воровство. Если ты перенесешь крестраж во что-то другое и дашь им что-то крайне ценное хотя, они могут посодействовать. </p><p>Реджи прищурил правый глаз, обдумывая слова деда. <em>Нужно позвонить Вайроку.</em> Анет оторвалась от плиты.</p><p>-А эти Малфои? Они не могли сделать тоже?</p><p>-Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Хотя с какой стороны смотреть. Люциус любит, чтобы все было под рукой. Но они тесно связаны со сторонниками Темного Лорда, хотя и нет доказательств их прямого участия в убийствах. Дом Малфоев проверяли авроры. </p><p>-Учитывая характер Малфоя, он может скинуть крестраж кому-нибудь, кого не жалует.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Ситх лениво закинул ноги на журнальный столик, разглядывая бумаги, окружающие лофт.</p><p>-Взятка гоблинам? Неплохо.</p><p>-Не говори, - усмехнулся Регулус. - Но я не знаю, что конкретно дать.</p><p>-С одной стороны, древние тексты, связанные с гоблинами. Но это очевидно. Нужно что-то еще.</p><p>-Я позвонил Вайроку. Зачем?</p><p>-Преступники или существа, - протянул Ситх, прищурив разноцветные глаза. Медовый и голубой. Реджи всегда чувствовал, что должен их знать откуда-то. - Второе. Какое существо заинтересует гоблинов?</p><p>-Хороший вопрос.</p><p>Регулус не точно был уверен. Хотя идея была. Он кивнул на книгу на столике. Ситх скосил глаза.</p><p>-Чудовище Тайной Комнаты? - Он перебрал в памяти то, что знал о Хогвартсе. - Василиск?</p><p>-Самое забавное, что никто не догадался. - Реджи встал с пола, разминая ноги. - Я нашел старые газетные статьи. Во время учебы Реддла в школе погибла девушка. На ней не было никаких ран. </p><p>-И никто не соединил точки? - Черные волосы Ситха сменили цвет на пепельный. Реджи не представляет, как маглы этого не замечали. - Это замяли, очевидно. </p><p>-Скинули вину, - подтвердил Реджи. - Если там василиск, мы может подкупить гоблинов им. Но как войти в Хогвартс?</p><p>Ситх потер подбородок.</p><p>-Так и войти. Обратится в Министерство к тем, кто послушает. Знаешь таких? Или в Хогвартсе?</p><p>Регулус поцокал языком. В Хогвартсе? Флитвик. В Министерстве? </p><p>-Нужен кто-то, кто не купится на ерунду Дамблдора. Я помню Амелию Боунс с Пуффендуя. Очень ответственная и честная. Хм.</p><p>Ситх шлепнулся на бок на диване, не убирая ног со столика. Вот с кем разговоры делали все понятным. Реджи с усмешкой включил кофеварку. Ситх одобрительно фыркнул в диван.<br/>
_______________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи связался с Флитвиком и Амелией. Легко все списать на заинтересованность Вайрока. И предоставить доказательства. Филиус быстро устроил так, чтобы студенты не шлялись по замку, когда они прибудут. Амелия и Аластор с тремя аврорами встретили Регулуса и Вайрока у вхлда в замок.</p><p>-Вы точно справитесь? - взволнованно спросила Боунс.</p><p>-Не в первый раз, - хмыкнул Вайрок. </p><p>Авроры дежурили у входа в туалет на третьем этаже, пока Блэк говорил с Миртл. Ее рассказ подтвердил подозрения. Минерва схватилась за сердце, услышав об этом. Флитвик мрачно смотрел на бледного Альбуса. Вайрок одним словом на парселтанге открыл проход в Тайную Комнату и прыгнул вниз.</p><p>-Не ходите за нами, пока я не пришлю Патронус, - сказал Реджи, прыгая за другом.</p><p>Вход в канализацию заставил его дернуть бровью. Он прекрасно помнил Черную метку, что Волан-де-Морт выжег на его руке <em>тогда</em>. Темный Лорд сам верил в то, что является истинным и неповторимым наследником Слизерина? От этих мыслей Реджи отвлек звук шипения и цепей. На морде василиска красовалась стальная лента, закрывающая глаза.</p><p>-Взял живым? - удивился Блэк. - Я думал, ты и себе возьмешь часть с него.</p><p>-Посмотрим, что решат гоблины, - пожал плечами Вайрок.</p><p>Реджи призвал своего Патронуса. Скорпион, как у Ситха. Через минуту прибыли Альбус, Амелия, Филиус и Аластор. Боунс резко вдохнула воздух.</p><p>-Мерлин, - пробормотал Грюм. - И эта тварь все время была в школе?</p><p>Не стоит говорить, что у Альбуса были проблемы. Он уже преподавал в Хогвартсе, когда погибла Миртл. Дамблдору пришлось долго объяснять, почему он не догадался о василиске, находясь в Хогвартсе, когда охотник за головами понял это просто по рассказам друга.</p><p>Вайрок и Реджи в это время работали с гоблинами. За живого василиска и книги на их языке те окрыли хранилище Лестрейнджей, позволив забрать Чашу Пуффендуй. Так как Чаша сама значилась украденной, то они не считали это воровством. А репутация Блэка и Стейнульва прыгнула вверх в кругах гоблинов и некоторых других рас.</p><p>Им двоим пришлось побыть некоторое время в Министерстве, где Реджи заметил Поттеров. Медальон не светился, да и сам Регулус ничего не почувствовал. Либо Темный Лорд уже создал 7 крестражей, либо слишком спешил, чтобы готовить ритуал. Видимо, шрам от чего-то другого. Может, что-то задело ребенка в ту ночь. Уничтожение тела Волан-де-Морта могло что-то сломать или разбить, например.</p><p>Мысли Реджи с мальчика прыгнули к змее Темного Лорда. Тот с ней не расставался. Тоже крестраж?</p><p>-Эти двое еще работают аврорами? - не постеснялся спросить Вайрок. <em>У него вообще не было стыда.</em> </p><p>-Заканчивают, - фыркнул Аластор. Поттеры ему явно надоели. - Джеймс не оставляет своего пацана ни на минуту и все время твердит о спасении магического мира. А Сириус полный раздолбай. Во время войны было не до их болтовни. Теперь очевидно, что они не подходят для работы.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p><p>Вайрок заткнул уши, пока Бишоп ворчал о том, как они не взяли его с собой. Плевать, что он работал. Обычно Бишоп был насмешливым и расслабленным взрослым, хоть и младше них. Но Вайрок любого мог довести до состояния злобного карапуза и делал это, просто потому что мог. Реджи продолжил читать газету. Его уже не удивляла эта способность сойлмейта. Или то, что тот любил выкидывать подобное.</p><p>Поттеров реально уволили из Министерства. Альбус взял их в Хогвартс, как помощников учителей. Джеймс продолжал давать интервью о том, как его сын был сильнее Темного Лорда, как он победит всех темных магов и так далее. Когда Реджи был в школе, то заметил Северуса. Тот собирался сменить Горация на посту профессора зельеварения. С чего бы интересно? </p><p>Регулус поднял глаза. Бишоп смотрел на него, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>-Когда мы идем в Британию?</p><p>-Ты взял отпуск? - поднял брови Вайрок, опуская руки.</p><p>-Тебе самому не пора работать? - рыкнул Рихтер.</p><p>Вайрок лишь захихикал. Вот он никогда не терял самообладание, даже когда злился. Других это злило еще больше.</p><p>-Я не могу сказать, сколько крестражей создано, - заметил Реджи. - Но Белла скоро найдет его. Они начнут нападать.<br/>
___________________________________________________</p><p>Вайрок задумчиво наклонил голову, рассматривая тело единорога. Кто-то убивал единорогов в Британии и выкачивал из них кровь. <em>Слишком много для совпадения.</em> Он видел корабль Мигеля с горы. <em>Тем более не совпадение.</em> Тройев отражение Реджи. Так на что они оба смотрят? Полувендиго помнил упоминание о Северусе Снейпе. В этом дело, значит.</p><p>У Вайрока свои секреты, как и у Реджи. Они все знают секреты друг друга. И знают, что всегда будет что-то еще. Стейнульв выдохнул воздух, чуя разных зверей вокруг. И слабый аромат человека. <em>Он запомнит запах.</em></p><p>Интересно, если станет известно, что Темный Лорд жив, как отреагируют Поттеры? Вайрока совсем не удивило, когда Мигель прибыл в Бордо и рассказал о пророчестве. Мальчик и Темный Лорд должны сразиться. Умрет один или оба. Вот только это лишь возможность. А слова принадлежат пьянице. Веру людей всегда было легко пошатнуть.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус надеялся, что ему это снится. Это не могло быть правдой. Но нет. Это был не сон. Статьи в газетах никуда не делись. Там говорилось о ритуале, проведенном Лили Поттер. Она стала причиной Гарри выжил. Из-за нее исчез Темный Лорд. А еще там была написана причина, по которой Темный Лорд вообще на них напал. Пророчество, произнесенное мошенницей и пьяницей, которое Альбус Дамблдор доставил Поттерам, приведя хвост. </p><p>Лили Поттер была истинным героем. Она отдала жизнь за жизнь сына. В то время как ее муж и его названный брат не могли выбрать чертового секретного хранителя. </p><p>Пророчество могло быть подделкой. Кто поверит словам обычной пьяницы? Северус Снейп притащил новости о нем Темному Лорду, а тот понесся за Поттерами, после чего его Пожиратели атаковали еще и Лонгботтомов. А Дамблдор нанял Трелони и Снейпа в Хогвартс и сел на пятую точку с момента, как узнал о том самом пророчестве.</p><p>Джеймс и Сириус Поттеры рассказывали всем о том, как Гарри спас мир, хотя Волан-де-Морт бесчинствовал лишь в Британии. Как они гордились мальчиком за это. Тогда как это была заслуга Лили, чью смерть они могли предотвратить. </p><p>Не трудно догадаться, что Британия стояла на ушах после таких газетных статей. Снейпа допросили и кинули в Азкабан. Трелони допросили и выкинули из Хогвартса. Поттеров допросили и уволили так же. А Альбуса чуть ли не потрошили и его штат, и Министерство. Минерва его почти придушила.</p><p>
  <em>Вот почему ты нанял пьянь и Пожирателя Смерти?!</em>
</p><p>Филиус буквально дымился.</p><p>
  <em>Это все заслуга Лили! Эти два идиота лишь плакались о предателе в Ордене, пока должны были защищать Лили и Гарри!</em>
</p><p>Никто не верил в пророчество. Они верили, что Трелони его придумала, а Альбус ухватился за возможность. В конце концов, жертва Лили спасла ее сына. Как он должен был побеждать Темного Лорда в таком случае, даже если тот жив? Люди обвиняли Дамблдора в том, что из-за него напали на Поттеров и Лонгботтомов. </p><p>Сириусу и Джеймсу особенно досталось. Те просто тратили время, пока им надо было защищать семью. Им припомнили все их разговоры и интервью. Они прекрасно знали правду. Люди думали, что они просто пытались привлечь внимания. Ведь все знали, что их выкинули из авроров за некомпетентность. </p><p>Альбус сам был на грани увольнения. Его не уволили лишь из-за его авторитета и слабого страха, что Волан-де-Морт все же мог быть жив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджи спустился в еще не открытую пекарню. Анет тут же налила ему кофе. Арктурус нахмурился.</p><p>-Кошмары?</p><p>-Не совсем, - признался тот. - Мне снились змеи. Нагайна.</p><p>-Его змея, - догадался Арктурус. - Он сделал из нее крестраж тогда. Она и еще одна вещь. </p><p>-Не две? Это ведь шесть, - произнес Регулус, отпивая кофе. </p><p>-Слишком он торопится, - покачал головой Арктурус. - Полагаю, он только начал восстанавливать свое тело.</p><p>-На крови единорогов, - поморщилась Виолет. - Но этого недостаточно.</p><p>-Есть ритуалы для таких целей. Темных, разумеется, - Арктурус откинулся на спинку кресла. - Тебе письмо от Пандоры, кстати.</p><p>Реджи пробежал по нему глазами. Он выцепил одну фразу. <em>Крысы бегут с корабля, но эта побежит к одному у замка.</em> Он наморщил лоб. Крыса? Замок?</p><p>-В Хогвартсе что-то намечается? - уточнил он.</p><p>Арктурус махнул газетой.</p><p>-Положение Британии и Хогвартса особенно пошатнулось. Дамблдор и Фадж хотят показать, что волноваться не о чем. Они хотят провести Турнир Трех Волшебников. Директор Шармбатона дружит с Альбусом, но я не знаю о директоре Дурмстранга.</p><p>-Димитрий Тюдор, - сказал Бишоп, спускаясь по лестнице. - Он не потерпит ерунду Дамблдора. Я помню, что он дружен с Каллаханами.</p><p>-Семья из Исландии?</p><p>Барти говорил о Теодоре и Эсдрасе, с которыми дружит с академии. Один из братьев девушки стал директором пару лет назад.</p><p>-Хмм. - Реджи вновь смотрит на письмо.<br/>
_______________________________________________________</p><p>Тюдор был в Исландии, так что Реджи навестил и Барти. Дела у него шли хорошо. Они с Августом поженились и даже подумывали об усыновлении.</p><p>-Ты знаешь мои проблемы с отцом, - сказал Барти. - Сейчас все неплохо, но прошлое не вернуть. Я хочу помочь хоть одному ребенку, кто не нужен родным родителям.</p><p>Регулус знает, что его младший брат будет хорошим отцом. Барти представил его друзьям. И правда впечатляющая пара. Бишоп познакомил его с Димитрием.</p><p>-Так твоя кузина с даром сказала, в Хогвартсе что-то не так? - Тюдор потер подбородок. - Честно говоря, я собирался отказаться от предложения Дамблдора. Я прекрасно знаю о его истории с Гриндевальдом. </p><p>Димитрию потребовалось много времени, чтобы уничтожить знак Даров Смерти со стены школы, как узнал Реджи. </p><p>-Хотя это хорошая возможность, - продолжил Димитрий.</p><p>Бишоп усмехнулся.</p><p>-Хочешь пролить свет на эту историю?</p><p>Тюдор оскалился.</p><p>-Если там шпион Темного Лорда, то мои ученики были бы в опасности. Я не прощу даже <em>возможность</em> этого. </p><p>-Каков план тогда? - спросил Эсдрас. - Дашь согласие?</p><p>-С условием, - кивнул Димитрий. - Если в Хогвартсе мои студенты окажутся даже в гипотетической опасности, я их забираю, даже если придется прервать весь Турнир. Я отберу студентов, которые без проблем будут учиться вне школы. Не думаю, что все это займет много времени. Хотя мне и не хочется тащить их в Хогвартс.</p><p>Реджи прищуривается.</p><p>-Вы ведь поплывете на корабле? - Тюдор кивнул. - Пара моих друзей сейчас в плавание. Они могут вместить твоих студентов и поделитсья знаниями о путешествиях. Как плата за то, что ты согласился на участие.</p><p>Димитрий заинтересованно кивнул. Бишоп приподнял голову.</p><p>-Мигель и Конрад? Вайрок не пойдет?</p><p>-Позже, он в Перу. Мы не знает, что точно за существо будет в Хогвартсе. Поиски могут занять время.<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>Дамблдор согласился на условие Тюдора, хотя уверял, что студенты будут в безопасности. Димитрий не скрывал от тех правду, поэтому дурмстрангцы не думали о Турнире. Они учились на корабле и приставали к Мигелю и Конраду с вопросами о их плаваньях.</p><p>Конрад не был уверен, что не так, поэтому им пришлось подождать Вайрока. Тот понял почти сразу. Он учуял запах человека, кто был с убитыми единорогами. Тюдор попросил о помощи Флитвика. Тот провел их по замку, пока дети были в большом зале. Вайрок именно туда их и привел. </p><p>-Вот он.</p><p>Вайрок указал на крысу в руках непонимающего первокурсника из Гриффиндора. Тюдор махнул палочкой, отчего крыса взмыла в воздух и сверкнула серым.</p><p>-Анимаг, - ощетинился Димитрий. </p><p>-Я вызову Амелию, - мрачно сказал Филиус, зыркнув на бледного Альбуса.</p><p>Боунс примчалась с Аластором и аврорами. Грюм поднял бровь при виде Вайрока, но ничего не сказал. Старый аврор не был дураком. </p><p>Крысой оказался Питер Петтигрю. Под сывороткой правды тот признался, что скрывался как питомец семьи Уизли. Он узнал о возвращении Волан-де-Морта и помогал тому. Где Темный Лорд сейчас, он не знал. Его задачей было следить за Поттерами и Дамблдором. Волан-де-Морт хотел достать кровь Гарри, чтобы вернуть свое тело с помощью ритуала. Петтигрю отправили в Азкабан после этого.</p><p>Альбусу влепили штраф за то, что вокруг школы не было чар, определяющих анимагов. О Волан-де-Морте Министерство тактично умолчало. Амелия и Аластор покосились на Вайрока и поддержали легенду. Тюдор забрал своих учеников в Дурмстранг. Альбус пытался остановить его, но...</p><p>-Очевидно, вы особо не изменились, Альбус Дамблдор. <em>С тех пор, как помогали Геллерту Гриндевальду. Уже выяснили, кто из вас убил вашу сестру?</em></p><p>Вайрок почти аплодировал. Ледяной голос Тюдора хорошо был слышен в большом зале. Очевидно, журналистам вновь будет весело.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Все прошлое Дамблдора и Гриндевальда вылилось на первые полосы. Директор долго скрывался от громовещателей. Тюдор даже не скрывал ликование, читая газеты. Студенты упросили его и Мигеля взять самый длинный путь до Дурмстранга, чтобы увидеть побольше красот природы. Поэтому Вайрок предпочел портключ до Франции.</p><p>-Похоже, Боунс и Грюм что-то подозревают, - заметил он.</p><p>-Они не идиоты. Если бы не раскрытие прошлого Темного Лорда, потерь было бы больше. Семья Амелии может быть жива лишь по этой причине. - Реджи потушил сигарету. - У Темного Лорда просто не хватало людей атаковать всех, кто ему не нравился. Полагаю, они подозревают, что мы что-то знаем о нем.</p><p>-И они явно не доверяют Дамблдору. Скажешь им?</p><p>Арктурус убрал газету.</p><p>-Это неплохой шанс. Они могут навестить Малфоев. Но мне интересно, что сделает Альбус.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус стряхнул пепел со своего стола. Он чувствовал вес своего возраста. Одни только слова директора Дурмстранга чего стоили. Еще и Питер. Альбус вздохнул. Он был прав о Томе. Но Министерство не хотело этого признавать. Даже Амелия и Аластор ничего об этом не сказали. </p><p>Но теперь Том нацелился на Гарри вновь. Нужно было отправить Сириуса и Джеймса с мальчиком в безопасное место. Все происходило слишком быстро. Альбус думал, что Том начнет набираться сил лишь, когда Гарри поступит в Хогвартс. Тогда Альбус бы подготовил мальчика к неизбежному. Шрам у Гарри почти зажил, значит, там не было магии. Но он уже почти был уверен, что Том сделал крестражи. Все равно Гарри избранный. Пророчество не могло лгать.</p><p>Альбусу нужно попытаться найти хоть один крестраж. Наверняка Том делал их со школьных лет. Нужно поискать в его прошлом. Пока Волан-де-Морт не может добраться до Гарри, то не может вернуть свое тело. Когда мальчик поступит в школу, директор Хогвартса начнет его тренировки. Джеймс уже заметно разбаловал парнишку, но ничего. Когда правда о Лили и Гарри вскрылась, тому пришлось прекратить свои разговоры о спасении мира. Еще был шанс, что мальчик будет тем, кем его видел Альбус. Конечно, это жестоко. Отправлять ребенка на верную смерть. Но ведь есть шанс, что Гарри выживет, верно? Это его судьба - убить Тома. <em>Ради общего блага.</em></p><p>Он не мог рассказать кому-то о крестражах пока. Он сделает это, если возникнет необходимость. Штат все еще приходил в себя от его истории с Геллертом. Но они поймут в итоге. Все увидят, что он был прав.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Петтигрю сдал несколько Пожирателей, о которых в Министерстве не знали. Он так же говорил, что некоторые сборы сторонников Волан-де-Морта проходили в доме Малфоев. Этого было достаточно для обыска. Пока Люциус вещал о том, что ему угрожали, Реджи под личиной аврора быстро искал следы магии крестража. Медальон в его руке светился все ярче. </p><p>Кабинет, стеллаж, ниша. <em>Вот спасибо, Люциус.</em> Регулус сунул дневник в сумку. Он прекрасно знал, что Грюм видит его волшебным глазом. <em>Им он мог рассказать.</em> </p><p>Авроры не нашли ничего темного в доме. Им пришлось уйти. Регулус пошел с Аластором и Амелией, по пути скидывая чужую личину. </p><p>-Что ты стащил? - сразу спросил Грюм в своем кабинете. </p><p>Реджи показал ему дневник. Аластор провел над ним палочкой.</p><p>-Очень темная магия, - процедил он. - Но там причина ты не сказал об этом.</p><p>-Это крестраж.</p><p>Грюм замер. Амелия нахмурилась. Реджи объяснил ей суть.</p><p>-Вот почему Темный Лорд не умер, - почти прошептала она. - Но как ты понял?</p><p>Регулус сказал, что Арктурус догадался. Он же Лорд Блэк, он и не такое знает. Реджи рассказал о других крестражах, не вдаваясь в подробности их обнаружения. Конечно, авроры могли понять, что он говорит не все. Но они понимали и то, что некоторые вещи лучше не рассказывать.</p><p>-Это пятый, так? Плюс змея. - Грюм потер виски. - С этим сложнее всего. Она наверняка с ним. </p><p>-Для ритуала он точно придет к Малфоям. Может, выманить?</p><p>Амелия и Аластор переглянулись. Хорошая идея.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p>Штат почти скрипел зубами, пока Альбус вещал о возвращении Волан-де-Морта и необходимости спрятать Поттеров. Аластор прервал монолог Дамблдора.</p><p>-Ближе к делу, Альбус. Ты хочешь поставить Фиделиус?</p><p>-Так безопаснее всего. Сириус и Джеймс выбрали Ремуса.</p><p>Филиус поднял брови. Насколько он знал, они так полностью и не восстановили былую дружбу. Очевидно, после того как от них все отвернулись, Сириус и Джеймс додумались лишь до него.</p><p>-И сколько это будет продолжаться? - спросил маленький профессор. </p><p>-Вероятно, пока Гарри не поступит, - скорбно признал Альбус. - Еще пять лет. Но мы найдет дом в тихом месте, где они не будут чувствовать себя в клетке.</p><p>Филиус покосился на Аластора. Тот был странно спокойным, учитывая все последние события. Флитвик заметил его взгляд, когда старый аврор увидел Вайрока с директором Тюдором. Неужели Регулус был замешан? </p><p>-Вообще я удивлен, что Темный Лорд жив, - заявил Аластор. - У тебя есть мысли на этот счет?</p><p>Альбус как-то странно замер. Почти незаметно, но не для Флитвика.</p><p>-Думаю, он провел какой-нибудь ритуал, - сказал Дамблдор. - Но мне ничего не приходит в голову.</p><p>Флитвик поймал взгляд Аластора. Они оба почувствовали ложь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. being the worst is not bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бишоп почти лениво направляет на Люпина палочку из-за деревьев. Даже если Малфой посмотрит его воспоминания, то не найдет ничего подозрительного. Люпин устал от предвзятого отношения "друзей" и решил их сдать. Взрослые Поттеры уйдут за покупками, а маленький останется с Люпином. Разве не идеальный момент для того, чтобы пришел Малфой и забрал ребенка к Темному Лорду?</p><p>Тот нетерпелив, опрометчив. Он тоже купится. Будет ждать у Малфоев, где все готово для ритуала. Жалость, что к нему придет вовсе не Люциус. Жалость, что Вайрок не ценит страданий соулмейта. Жалость, что никто уже не поверит Дамблдору.<br/>
_______________________________________________________</p><p>Люциус был схвачен аврорами в доме, куда его заманили. Бишоп подтер Люпину воспоминания за минуты до этого. В них уже ничего не найдут. Аврорам это и не надо. Амелия и Аластор все уладят. Кого волнует, что будет дальше между Люпином и Поттерами? Бишоп бы хотел быть на месте Вайрока сейчас, но некоторые вещи у того выходят и правда лучше.</p><p>Змея ползает снаружи дома Малфоев. Реджи бросил Аваду точно в цель. Дышать будто легче. Его главная цель выполнена. Осталась последняя. Авроры обыскивают дом, уведя Нарциссу и ее сына. Амелия и Аластор пропускают Вайрока первым в подвал. Они знают, что это лучше оставить ему. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Вайрок <em>улыбается.</em> Он видит, как у существа на кровати расширяются глаза от страха. <em>Даже бессмертного можно напугать.</em> </p><p>-Что ты такое? - требовательно вопрошает это маленькое уродливое нечто.</p><p><em>Это вздумало приказывать Реджи?</em> Вайрок знает, что тень за его спиной выдает его суть.</p><p><em>-К чему мне отвечать тебе?</em> - тянет он. - <em>Все твои крестражи уничтожены.</em> - Он видит страх. - <em>Скоро ты станешь просто воспоминанием.</em> - Вайрок улыбается шире. Его клыкам всегда было тесно во рту. - <em>Не переживай о смерти, ты еще поживешь.</em></p><p>Человек, что отчаянно боится смерти. Ее ожидание еще больший страх для такого. Вайрок поднял палочку. Его сил более чем достаточно, чтобы влезть в голову Темного Лорда. Тот сам забудет о крестражах, когда его напоят сывороткой. О них будет говорить лишь один человек.</p><p>Когда Вайрок выходит, он выглядит обычно. Хищно, как всегда, но обычно. Он присоединяется к Регулусу, гладящему павлина, и Бишопу. Они спокойно дожидаются, пока авроры закончат.<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>С Пожирателями легко справиться. <em>Бишоп уже позаботился о Белле.</em> Их допрашивают и судят. Как и Волан-де-Морта. Альбус до последнего не верит.</p><p>-Он не может умереть, Аластор! Даже если его бросить в камеру, он не умрет!</p><p>-Его допросили под сывороткой, - припечатал Грюм. - Нет никаких крестражей. С чего ты взял это?</p><p>Альбус не верит. Говорит о книге, что Том Реддл нашел в библиотеке, и Горации. О том, как Волан-де-Морт искал реликвии основателей. На это Филиус выгибает бровь.</p><p>-Эти? - Он выкладывает их на стол. - Их нашел Регулус. И они абсолютно в порядке, Альбус. Никаких крестражей.</p><p>Штат с аханьем разглядывают реликвии. А Боунс сужает глаза.</p><p>-Крестражей может быть и нет. Но если бы и были. Почему ты говоришь об этом лишь сейчас?</p><p>Вот тут то Дамблдор и пойман. Он выкручивается. Говорит, что лишь подозревал. Его обрывает Минерва.</p><p>-Ты знал о книге, пока он еще был студентом, Мерлин тебя дери! Почему сразу не взялся за поиски? - Ее глаза угрожающе сужаются. - Ты все время твердил о пророчестве. Решил скинуть все это на Гарри?!</p><p>Все слова Альбуса о крестражах бессмысленны. Он только роет себе могилу. <em>Он прикрывал пророчеством свою слабость. Хотел столкнуть ребенка и Темного Лорда.</em> Дамблдор самого себя приговорил своими словами.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>В Волан-де-Морте едва осталась душа, поэтому нет уверенности, что дементоры что-то даже найдут для поцелуя. Но Темный Лорд очень боится смерти. Поэтому его запирают в самую дальнюю и темную камеру Азкабана под его отчаянный вой. <em>Скоро он станет просто воспоминанием.</em></p><p>Поттеры прекращают скрываться и ссорятся с Люпином. Ведь Малфоя кто-то заманил! Тот уходит в скитания. На самих Поттеров лишь косо смотрят. Они вопили о спасении мира, но в итоге просто прятались. Тем хватает мозгов не жаловаться на это. <em>Единственным героем была Лили.</em></p><p>Дамблдора наконец снимают с должности. Темного Лорда больше нет. Лишь из-за страха перед ним Альбуса не увольняли после истории с пророчеством и Петтигрю. Экс-директор все еще бормочет о крестажах и не может понять, где ошибся. Многие думают, что у него уже давно не все дома. <em>Его репутация разрушена полностью.</em> </p><p>Новым директором стал Флитвик. Многим не нравилось, что Минерва была так слепа к истинной натуре Дамблдора. Та и сама это понимает. Штат помогает Филиусу не дать Хогвартсу пасть жертвой выходок Альбуса и Поттеров, как это было с Дурмстрангом из-за Гриндевальда.</p><p>Барти и Август усыновили ребенка и попросили Регулуса стать крестным. Родители Барти сейчас с ними. Крауч-старший мог быть паршивым отцом, но дедом он хочет стать достойным. Реджи придет к ним скоро, чтобы поздравить младшего брата с обретением семьи, о которой тот так мечтал.</p><p>Пока Реджи стоит в своем лофте, смотря в окно и поглаживая камень на груди. Он живет, благодаря Дару Сметри, ради которого люди умирали и сходили с ума. Разве это не забавная мысль? Он принял смерть тогда и обрел новую жизнь. Он знал, что даже не отдаленно хороший человек. Он не спасал людей. Он лишь не хотел, чтобы зазнавшийся щенок осквернял магию своим существованием. Но Регулус все равно получил второй шанс. Он не думает, за что точно. </p><p>Все началось с того, что он оказался худшим сыном своих родителей. Худшим из сторонников Темного Лорда, пойдя против того. Он сам это выбрал. Его не волнуют жизни, что он спас или изменил, когда <em>вернулся.</em></p><p>Реджи слышит голоса внизу. Слышит, как Вайрок с ухмылкой говорит о брате Теодоры, Кроносе, кто пригласил Регулуса на кофе недавно. <em>Вот пакостное создание.</em> Слышит ворчание Арктуруса и цыканье Бишопа. <em>Они пойдут в Исландию с Регулусом.</em></p><p>Камень на его груди заметно теплее, чем на дне озера. Реджи с легкой улыбкой проводит по нему пальцами. <em>Быть худшим не так уж и плохо.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>